


With Love Comes a Movie Reference

by underscoredom



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Zombieland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Abed want? The answer can be found in Zombieland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love Comes a Movie Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, new to the fandom :D Troy and Abed are some of favorite characters so of course I had to write fic about them! Of course, crits are welcome, as well as love \o/

It's Thursday so it's Abed's turn to pick a movie. It's a musical revolving around vampires; everyone is a puppet and, while the general plot is interesting and the musical number between Armand and Vladimir is catchy, the lack of blood (or rather, fake blood, unless one counts the red handkerchief coming out of Cate's stomach in the scene where she almost marries Jake) is starting to take its toll. In the middle of the movie, Troy falls asleep.

Abed doesn't notice. Well, he does, sort of, because Troy _is_ leaning against his arm. It's the same arm holding the bowl of popcorn and he hasn't moved it in nearly an hour. However, he can't bring himself to tell Troy to move when he is comfortable. When he really notices, it's the build up to Armand and Jake's mob scene; he raises his hand, to high-five Troy and-- oh.

At first, he tries to wake Troy to move him, from the couch, to the bottom bunk, but Troy swats him away and presses himself more firmly against Abed. Plan B: he manages to place the bowl of popcorn onto the floor. Abed then shakes Troy, who grumbles in response.

“More comfortable to lie down,” he says and, somewhere in Troy’s mind, it registers so he shifts until he’s lying on the couch, head on Abed’s thigh and an arm stretched across his lap. Abed grabs the remote and lowers the volume, until it’s nearly inaudible. It’s cool; he’s seen this movie at least twice and isn’t personally looking forward to hearing Cate and Vladimir’s duet.

The thing is, Abed contemplates as Armand and Vladimir confers about how Jake should be killed, he knows the perfect movie reference to this. Not the singing puppet vampires—Troy, asleep in his couch. Truth is, there are _tons_ of movie references to this but the one he relates to the most is Zombieland. He remembers how Columbus had wanted to brush that blonde’s hair behind her ear, hold her close. (Of course, she did eventually turn into a zombie and tried to eat him. Not that that wouldn’t be cool if Troy turned into a zombie, but the thought of zombies has been turning him off, since Halloween.)

It’s not that he wants to brush Troy’s hair behind his ear. First of all, his hair is too short and second, Abed has done that numerous times. But he has yet to do it without needing to mess up Troy’s hair for a costume or a role. Or that one time Troy adopted a puppy for ‘Adopt-a-Pet-for-a-Day Day’ and went around telling people his hair was as soft as the puppy’s fur and made everyone pet both the puppy and his hair. (And if Abed patted his head one too many times that was no one’s business.) He wants to run his fingers through Troy’s hair for a different subtext and Abed feels the way Columbus must have felt in his pseudo prom dance with Wichita; he’s about to brush her hair but something’s holding him back.

A loud trumpeting breaks his thoughts and startles him. Abed fumbles for the remote and pushes the mute button as the cast flies in for the last musical number. In the time he’s spent thinking about Troy, he realizes that he’s missed the confrontation scene between Vladimir, Armand and Cate, which had been masterfully done, and something he had been looking forward to. He had half a mind to sulk.

But then Troy reaches out, takes a hold of his arm and drags it across himself so that Abed is hugging Troy. Abed swallows and runs his other hand through Troy’s hair. When Troy makes a small sound of approval, Abed smiles. Cool. Coolcoolcool.


End file.
